


Our House, It Is Our Castle and Our Keep, Our House.

by Velocity_Owl87



Series: So glad you came to change my universe [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Domesticity, F/M, Families of Choice, Gen, Genderswap, Girl!Stiles, Grief/Mourning, Happy Ending, Kid!Fic, Moving In Together, Rebuilding, Sex, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 00:33:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velocity_Owl87/pseuds/Velocity_Owl87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and his pack need a home and a base. What makes more sense than to rebuild the Hale house? It  seems like the logical step and while it is being done, Derek realizes that not just the house is being rebuilt-But his own psyche and emotional wounds as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our House, It Is Our Castle and Our Keep, Our House.

**Author's Note:**

> 5th part of the Universe series. It is a futurish, AU fic that was inspired by one of my favourite songs-Madness' "Our House" and how deeply attached Derek is to his family home and how it represents the growth of himself and his pack. 
> 
> The cubs are my own take on wolf babies in that that they spend time half shifted and are more animal than human at first. 
> 
> The names are a bit of a nod to one of the actors, Callum Keith Rennie and Wladislav is my favourite Polish name.

One

The house was only partially constructed, most of the blackened timber had been cleared away until it no longer looked like something that belonged in a haunted house. It was now a shell of new wood and partially painted siding, the sign of a new beginning and a new life. He stared at it long and hard, making mental notes on what needed to be added and what should stay the same.

He didn't want to re-create a replica of his family home. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he did that. Nor did he want to dig at those scars over and over again as he tried to build a new pack and family there.

He wanted a house where he could bring Stiles and have his cubs be raised in safety. He wanted Isaac to get stronger and Scott to have a place where they could meet in the middle. He wanted for Peter to have his own place to heal and grieve as much as it was possible with his broken psyche.

He wanted a home. Not a mausoleum.

The wolfbane in the property would serve for that.

Two

He asked Stiles to help choose the colours of the rooms once the house had been finished. He remembered that the walls should be bright and woodsy, with soft greens and blues, but he wanted Stiles to make it her home also. She's not really had a home of her own, he had realized when he had stayed over at the Stilinski home. Everything in the house was there because of her mother and father picking it out. She had simply been a caretaker for someone else's memories and he wasn't about to let that happen here.

It wouldn't be fair to burden her with memories that weren't her own. To force her to be a woman that she wasn't and her children to take the places of siblings and relatives long dead. This was to be her home, the place of refuge for herself and her pack and her cubs.

He knows he made the right call when her face lights up and she gives him that happy smile of hers that he rarely sees. The one where her eyes light up to an almost amber and her lips press together reminding him of fresh strawberries.

They don't get to do much painting that day, since her mouth proves to be too much of a distraction for Derek and they end up with him above her, thrusting into her warm core while she screams out her pleasure in abandon.

Three

Despite his earlier reluctance, he had to admit that Stiles did a good job in choosing the warm, earthy shades on the walls. They make the house more welcoming and cozier. He knew that the others approved by the way that they immediately spread out and claimed their own rooms, leaving the large master bedroom for them and the cubs. The colours aren't anything that he would have picked-all autumn shades and muted greens, but they work.

He felt like they could finally build a future and a base there and lay the old ghosts and memories to rest.

He tried to push the thought away, since he wasn't really one given to emotion, but as he walked into the master room, it came back with a vengeance.

He was still thinking this when he walks into their room and watches as Stiles puts down Wladislav down along with his brothers, Callum and Dylan down for a nap. They were still small enough and not quite human enough to need the warmth and closeness of their birthmates, so they share one large crib at the corner of their room.

As he took in the sight of her bending over the crib, with her long waves of dark brown hair tumbling down her back, he remembers.

A different woman, her exact shape and features blurred by sadness and time, but her motions the same. He can see the same affection and love for the cubs in the crib. She smiles at them and coos and it is only when she turns her head to look at him does the memory fade, leaving Stiles smiling that soft smile as he comes closer.

He took her into his arms and breathed in her scent of herbal soap and floral shampoo and the sweetness underneath.

He held her tightly, breathing in her scent as he told her he loved her.

He realized, after they're lying in bed, he's not really said that to her in words.

Four

There was something broken open between them after he told her he loved her that night. It was unspoken, like so many things had been between them. He preferred actions to words and Stiles used words as a smokescreen to hide herself. If she spoke too fast, no one could understand her. Just like he believed if he remained silent long enough, no one would ask him to speak.

Different weapons, but the same aims in the end.

Not this time.

She was the one to lead him to the bed and gently take off all of his clothes. He let her, despite wanting to say that he could do the job himself and be more efficient at it. He found that the words remained unspoken as her hands moved over his body with light touches, working his clothes off until he lay bared to her.

She took her time with her own clothes, standing there for him to look at her. She's no longer a girl, he realized as he took in the widened hips and plumper breasts, only just covered by her hair. She's a woman and the knowledge hits him like a punch in the gut as she climbs over him and presses her body flush against his.

He didn't wrap his arms around her, only let her move against him, flesh and against flesh until his senses are filled with all of her. She is gentle with him. Gentler than she has ever been before as she explored every inch of him with her fingertips and her lips.

She was spreading him open, to look inside and truly know him.

She took his hands and put them on her body, guiding him around the curves and valleys that he had just now noticed.

Just like he has done to her, he realized when she moved over him and engulfed his entire cock with one move of her hips.

When he bottomed out inside that slick heat, his mind stopped working.

Instinct took over and he thrust into her, while she moved against him, her hands on either side of his head supporting her weight as she rode him, her eyes never leaving his as she set and aggressive rhythm above him. Her breasts swung in front of his face until he grasped them and started to suck on them, moaning at the heady taste of her milk as the last of it leaked out into his waiting mouth.

He suckled her as long as she rode him, her breath coming in short pants as her hips snapped harder and harder until he swore that he felt a give and fluid filled her and then spilled out of her, leaving her to fall over him and sleep the sleep of the well-sated.

Only later, did he realize that had been their first night in the house as a pack and family.

Five

She was lying in bed, propped up by pillows as she nursed Wladislav while Dylan and Callum lay beside her, soft toys and teething rings lying around them. The boys were half-shifted and letting out small barks and yips of contentment as they explored their surroundings and played.

He stood in the doorway and watched them, feeling his heart crack at the sight with disbelief at the domesticity that was right in front of him. It was something that he never thought he'd see again in his family home. Especially not with someone like Stiles, who still managed to surprise him every step of the way.

He managed to keep his emotions off his face when Stiles looked up at him and smiled lazily as she finished feeding Wladislav and placed him down beside his brothers. Derek took that as his cue and went to the bed and spooned behind Stiles, who snuggled happily into his body. He bit back a moan as she nestled her arse into his groin, making him get achingly hard at the contact.

"Do it."

He pushed her hair out of the way and inhaled her scent before he bit down on her, fully completing his pack with the claiming the last of her.

End


End file.
